


interruption

by melforbes



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melforbes/pseuds/melforbes
Summary: for Jeankob Promptfest weeks 1 and 2: Jean and Jakob are interrupted in Jean's office in 1x06
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: jeankob promptfest





	interruption

Though she’d worn today’s shirt specifically because she knew he was coming, though she hadn’t forgotten that he would put in the new taps today, she leaned into the kiss with him not knowing what would happen next. No, she hadn’t planned on kissing him, at least not today, at least not while her son was home, and if things escalated, which she assumed they would, the doors to her office were still open, and she thought he might be turned off when asked to shut them. Of course, she’d had sex in her office before, but the desk made her back ache, and last time, she ended up breaking a few tchotchkes, but-

His hand came to her hip, and _oh,_ he was so tall. And so masculine. He smelled like campfires and cinnamon buns, and as she ran her fingers through his hair and held tightly to him, he wrapped his arms around her, held her so close, and she didn’t care if her back would hurt afterward. Upstairs, Otis must have been doing homework and listening to a record, his door closed because he never wanted to see her, so she thought, _Leave the office doors open. My son won’t come looking. I don’t care if this makes my back hurt. I absolutely refuse to stop._

“Doctor Milburn?”

She stilled - and against her, he stilled too - then looked to the door of her office, where a girl with curly hair stood, her overalls half-on, a little bum bag around her waist left unzipped. Though Jean knew that she should pull away, should take a deep breath and try to keep herself from blushing, she felt her tall, Swedish plumber step back and longed for him the way she’d longed last night for that Swiss vibrator she’d broken after it had been sent to her in the mail, the company hoping for an endorsement that, in the end, she gladly gave. Only this time, the longing was far greater, for a vibrator could entertain her for a few hours if she happened to have the time, but a vibrator could never kiss her, especially not like _that._

“It’s Otis,” the girl gave awkwardly, knowing she had interrupted, not wanting to think about what would have happened otherwise in this strange, already sex-filled office. “Could you come upstairs?”

And Jean dismissed the girl, watched as she left and then headed upstairs. Standing up from her place atop the desk, Jean smoothed out her shirt and trousers, took a deep breath, tried to calm down her racing heart. When she looked to the man in her office, she flinched, for he was bringing his fingers to the side of her face, brushing her hair back, calming down what he’d mussed up. His touch was so gentle, and as she met his gaze, he smiled softly, a smile just for her. Though he spent his days doing tough jobs, his hands were so smooth and soft.

“Sorry,” he said, voice quiet, then nodded in the direction of the staircase. “Your son.”

Yes, her son. But as she walked up the stairs, her man following behind her, she was hardly thinking about her son.

**Author's Note:**

> for promptfest weeks 1 and 2, prompt "Jean's office"


End file.
